


Bear the Observer

by Sashaya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bear's POV, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strangest witness, is a good source of information.</p>
<p>Story told from Bear the Dog's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear the Observer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was writing it with my dog lying next to me and telling me if it’s good. He was pretty okay with this so I think I did okay. Cheers, people!
> 
> A/N2: Big thanks to my one and only beta, Nehelena! :)

My master and my other master are so stupid. Really stupid. And they’re so smart – at least other master is. He has lotta things, tasty things that he calls books and says they’re not food (I don’t get this – if it’s tasty why isn’t it food?). And he keeps tapping on some scary things that makes strange noises and he says they’re computers. They’re surely not food. They’re yuck.

And my master is really strong and fights so well. He’s an alpha dog. Scary but good and keeps really good care of me and my other master. 

And they like each other. They’re always together. They are alpha dog and his mate. But they’re stupid and they aren’t together like mates are. They work together and sometimes they live together when master is too tired to go away and he sleeps on the comfy couch and other master puts a blanket over him and pretends later that he never did that. They sometimes eat together. Master brings other master treats that other master doesn’t want to share with me but master does when other master doesn’t look. They’re really tasty. 

But they’re trying to find other mates and I don’t understand why, when master and other master are mates already. Humans are so stupid. I hope they’ll be smart soon (and share tasty things with me) and we can finally be a normal pack.


End file.
